Beasts and Tamers
by Silversunflower441
Summary: Eren a human/animal hybrid is caught, kept and trained by his tamer, Levi. This is a fantasy AU and will eventually contain smut. Don't like don't read. Please R &R! I don't own the characters used in this story!
1. Chapter 1- The Hunt

This is going to be fun~ I can't wait! Warning there will be smut, eventually. Please just bare with me! Okay? -_^

xXx

~Chapter One~

~The Hunt~

"Damn it!" Eren hissed to himself as he ran through the trees.

You see, he was a beast. A human, animal hybrid. A few years back a group of scientists preformed experiments on humans and animals. Before they where stopped they created thousands of hybrids. Some where killed, but the rest escaped. They where able to hide and breed creating more of them. These hybrids, or beasts as they are called, have a human form that shows the ears and tail of the animal they are. They also have an animal form. Then one day humans started wanting them. As pets, for collections, as rugs, as clothing etc. So hunters and tamers appeared to appease the hunger for these rare creatures.

He was being perused and he had no idea if it was a hunter set on killing him or a tamer set of catching him. The pursuer was fast and stayed far enough back so he couldn't be seen, but close enough so that if Eren took the chance of a shift that he would be on him in an instant. His ears flattened against his head in frustration. As a wolf he was a skilled fighter and had a strong endurance, but every one of his shifts took three seconds. During that time he wouldn't be able to run or protect himself. He howled in rage and tried to lose him in the thick of the trees but no matter how many fallen trees he jumped or how many streams he crossed he couldn't shake him. He was running out of forest and soon he would be at the foot of the mountains. If Eren crossed the foot hills he would be breaking a treaty with a pack and placing them in danger.

So Eren took a heavy gamble. In a small clearing he turned around as he skidded to a stop and roared loud enough to scare the birds away and warn the other pack. His claws where out and his ears stood alert. The pursuer stopped in the dark shadows, but Eren could smell that it was a male.

"Come out you chicken! Afraid to face a wolf?!" Eren snarled baring his teeth that had grown a bit more pointed. A snicker sounded from the male and he spoke in a highly unamused voice.

"Chicken? I wasn't the one running for his life. If anyone is a chicken here it's you, wolf." He steps out from the trees to show his face. He had inky black hair and a seemingly permanent scowl on his face. He wore the traditional tamer's uniform. Eren roared again feeling his beat under his skin, wanting to be free. Wanting to kill this fool for insulting him.

"I wasn't scared. I just wasn't sure if you where a hunter or a tamer. It looks like you're the latter though."

"You shitty brat," the tamer hissed and wiped some spit from his cheek, "you got you disgusting spit on me." He undid the whip from his hip and cracked it making Eren flinch at the loud sound.

"If we are so disgusting then why hunt us?" He snaps as he moves into a crouch and relaxes his body.

"Because you beasts sell for good money." He smirks a bit and steps forward cracking the whip again liking the flinch that Eren made.

"So you're just going," Eren winces flicking his ears, "to catch me and sell me to the highest bidder?!" His tail lashes and he snaps his teeth together.

"No." He says simply shaking his head as he stands with his whip at the ready.

"Then what!? Don't be so damn cryptic- um…" He pauses not knowing his name.

"Levi." The said male smirks and moves forward a little bit more.

"Okay Levi. My name is Eren. Now explain yourself!" He growls and moves backwards an equal distance.

"Well Eren, I am going to keep you. You're too rare to let go of~" Levi purrs and moves forward again after moving to the left.

"Like hell you are!" He spits in furry and moves to the right a back again.

"Oh yes you are. It's going to be fun training you Eren." He says and leaps forward cracking the whip to drive him back farther. Eren jumps back and lands on a rotting tree.

"Ha!" Eren laughs until the bark gives way and he falls backwards as he loses his footing. Eren hits his head on a rock sending him into a pool of blackness.

xXx

Sorry. I needed to edit. I took a friends idea (shame, shame, shame on me). I feel bad so yep.


	2. Chapter 2- Collared

Welp, here is the next piece of the story! Enjoy my sweets~! Warning there will be use of strong language.

xXx

~Chapter Two~

~Collared~

When Eren woke his head was throbbing painfully and he couldn't smell the forest anymore. He jerked upright surprised that he could move with such freedom. He looked around at his surroundings to find himself in a huge open room that had a beautiful view of a large body of water. He was sitting on a comfortable silken bed with no more than boxers on his body. He blinked confused and went to look around the room a bit more when it dawned on him. He jumped up and ran to the sliding glass doors and stepped outside into a warm breeze with a salty scent in the air. His eyes widened in horror as he slowly took in the information he had pieced together. He was in a beach house, on a small island, in the middle of god knows what ocean and most likely with that bastard tamer, Levi.

"No… No!" Eren cried out in frustration backing up into the room again.

"Jeeze… shut up will you brat? Some people like to read in peace." An irritated voice sounded from the far corner of the room. Eren turned slowly to see Levi sitting on a small couch with a book in hand.

"You bitch! You did this! You took me from my home!" He snarled and advanced on him. Levi was weaponless; he could easily rip him up.

"Think about what you're doing Eren." He mumbled turning a page.

"What?" Eren snapped only standing two yards away.

"If you kill me, you will never get off this island because everything is voice activated and you don't have the technologic intelligence to hack the system. Plus in two days I have a friend coming to visit and if he sees that I am dead he will kill you immediately. He is a hunter after all. Oh and don't go thinking that you'll kill me after he leaves because he visits every two weeks to make sure I am okay and to bring my food and stuff I need to live out here." He says without his eyes leaving the page.

"You fucking bitch! You had this all planned from the beginning!" He leaps forward and grabs Levi and throws him to the floor. Well at least that was his plan, but the second his hand touched Levi's arm the older male reacted and after a brief struggle on the ground Eren now had a black leather collar around his neck. The collar was fitted with three loops and he soon found out what the other two were for. Levi had also managed to put black leather bracelets on him. One loop rested on each and had matching thick chains that where currently attached to his collar holding him in a begging pose.

"What the hell you-" He was slapped hard across the face. Levi was above him looking bored, "That is enough from you. I don't want to hear another peep from you until I finish my book. You're going to remain cuffed like that until I deem your behavior good enough to free your hands." With that he turned away and picked up his fallen book before settling back down to start reading again. Eren silently cursed him as he was now faced with a new challenge. Getting up. He had little to no use of his hands and he didn't know how the hell to stand.

He sighed deeply as he rolled onto his back to gaze at the ceiling. That bastard Levi really had a stick up his ass. Eren turned his head to look at him and say that he had just started that book. He let out a small groan and sat up. _Okay so now what?_ He thought before carefully shifting so he was kneeling now. Making his way towards the bed on his knees he felt a pang of shame. He brushed it off and leaned his upper body onto the mattress for balance as he managed to get his feet underneath of himself. He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he was fully standing.

Ignoring Levi he walked outside glad the door was still open. It was late afternoon and he was starting to like the salty scent of the air. He managed to lay down in the sand and before he knew it he was asleep.

He was woken with a tug to his hair and he lazily blinked open his eyes to see Levi. He glares at him still not fully awake enough to realize his hands where free.

"Get you before you catch cold. If you where tired why didn't you just sleep in the room?" He growled grumpily.

"Because I don't like or trust you." Eren said stretching happily that his hands where free again.

"Whatever. I have food cooked, are you hungry?" He asked walking back inside the house. Eren was about to decline the food but his stomach growled loudly. He blushed and stood noticing that the sun was already below the horizon and the stars where starting to come out. Before he got yelled at he hurried inside.

Levi stopped him on the deck and made sure _every_ last piece of sand was left outside before he let him back in.

"Disgusting. I don't want to vacuum again today." He huffed before disappearing only to come back with two plates full of steak, corn and mashed potatoes. Eren's stomach growled again and he sat right there on the floor and ate his food with pleased grunts. Levi being more sophisticated sat at a small table and ate as he kept a close eye on the younger male before him.

"Oh Eren, one thing," he said trying to hide a smirk, "You should really slow down and taste your food." Eren looked up confused before he started to feel sleepy. Levi smirked, "your training begins as soon as you wake. Sleep well my pet~"

The last thing Eren saw was Levi's mischievous smirk before his world went black once more.

xXx

I hoped you liked this! Sorry there really isn't much happening but I promise in the next chapter there will be lots of smutty goodness! Oh and a little heads up, it's not going to be over after the smut~ *winks* Well my sweets, look forward to Chapter Three: Training!


	3. Chapter 3- Training

Aright my little candies~ Here it is! Thy first smut! If you're not all that into smex scenes, then you can skip this chapter. I mean you're not missing much. But this isn't full on smex… I couldn't make Eren hurt that much. Forgive me…

I am so sorry that this took so long. I got busy with work and had a family vacation.

xXx

~Chapter Three~

~Training~

When Eren woke he was in a dark room with no light. Wait, yes. There is a light. Yet it was at the extreme edges of his vision. He turned his head slightly and felt the soft rub of cloth on his face. He was blindfolded. And now as he was beginning to become fully aware of his surroundings, he realized that he was uncomfortably gagged. He sighed in frustration and wiggled a bit knowing that there had- no _was_ more. A small jingle and tug on both his hands and feet notified him that he was indeed cuffed, most likely to a bed since his back was resting on a soft blanket. Wait, his _back_- ah hell. He was naked, gagged, bound and blindfolded to a bed. Eren let out a loud whimper.

The sound of a chair moving made his body jump. And then an all too familiar voice rose up from the silence.

"Oh are you awake? Good. Now I can truly start your training~" Levi purred sweetly as his footsteps came closer. A small touch to Eren's chest had him growling through the gag.

"Oh shut up. Be mad all you want. But to tame a beast, underhanded measures must be used before a true relationship may begin. So if you're wondering if I drugged you I will just tell that I did. But not only did that cause you to black out, it also stopped you from being able to shift until I give you the anti drug. So you're just as human as-_ what the fuck_?" Levi's eyes widened as he saw wolf ears and a matching tail appear on Eren before they disappeared. "How the hell did you do that mutt?!" The gag was ripped off and Levi's hand gripped Eren's throat.

Eren ignored the hand and turned his head towards the way his voice had been coming from and smiled widely, "Not all shifters play by the same rules. Some of us are born _pure_."

"What do you mean by 'pure' wolf?" Levi growled lowly not liking his cheeky attitude.

Eren sealed his lips refusing to saw anything, even as a smirk still played at his lips. He was dangling bait right in front of the older male's nose and he couldn't resist. It would _eat_ him alive. Not having information.

"Oh? Is that how you want to play then? Fine. Two can play at this game." He took his hand away from his throat and leaned down to whisper into Eren's ear, "I will make you _beg_. I will make you _scream_. I will _control_ you. And after I am done, you will _speak_."

"Suck my dick you whore." Eren spat at him and tried to bite him but Levi had already moved away.

"Okay." Levi smirked as he watched the confusion play on the younger's face.

"Wait wha-aahhhh!" Eren cried out in midsentence as a wet heat engulfed his half hard cock, "N-no! What are you-" He cuts off as a groan passes his lips. _Damn_, this asshole knew how to use his mouth. He was already painful erect and Levi had barely even started. He ground his teeth together as he used his sheer will to stave off his orgasm. But that delicious pleasure was eating at him. He let out a whimper and right as he was about to cum Levi's mouth disappeared and a cold metal ring was slipped around the base of his dick.

"No!" Eren wailed in protest and thrust his hips up wanting that sweet, sweet heat again, not this chilly air surrounding his wet, throbbing length.

"There we go~ Just how I want you. And look, you're even thrusting your hips up, wanting- begging for more." He laughs at him.

"Go to hell! I haven't once begged you!" Eren snarled in furry.

"Oh, your mouth may not have, but your body does. Your body wants my touch. Wants the pleasure I can bring. Do you know why? Because with a simple blowjob, your body has already submitted to me. Now we just have to make the head do the same. Hmm... Maybe a bit of pain will be necessary." He walks away from a frustrated Eren.

"You will never break me you sick bitch!" Eren screamed and fought his unyielding bonds.

"Oh yes I will." Levi said simply as he got on the bed and straddled Eren's stomach. He wiped a wet pad that smelled horrid on the pinned male's nipple. Then without a word a searing pain shot through the previously wiped area. A shrill scream came from Eren's mouth as his nipple was pierced. And before he could register what had happened Levi did the same to the other nipple causing an even louder screech this time.

"There. Pain added." He stroked Eren's slightly sweaty skin, "Are you ready to submit now? Will you give in?" He asked softly.

Eren panted for a moment as he recovered from the pain. When he felt sure enough to speak he said two words that sealed his fate. "Eat. Shit."

"So be it. I was going to be nice but I now see there is no need. A little more pain then." Levi rose from Eren's midsection and hopped off of the bed. He said nothing as he walked away to grab something then walked back.

"Remember that you brought this on yourself." He said grimly and a snap sounded as he cracked a whip on Eren's chest.

Eren arched up with a wail of shock and pain. Another snap and this time blood was drawn between his pierced nipples. Three more snaps each drawing a thin line of blood. Each that had tears threatening to fall from Eren's eyes. Two more, then the third caught his right nipple. He bellowed in pain and the tears flowed just as his words before he could stop them.

"Please stop! No more! I beg you PLEASE Levi! It hurts so badly... Please no more! Levi please!" He sobbed in agony.

Levi gave a small smile and placed the whip down before picking up a warm wet cloth that he had already prepared. He moved onto the bed, watching Eren stiffen. He shook his head and dabbed at the blood making Eren sigh and shiver.

"Good boy Eren. I didn't like doing that but it was the fastest way to break you. Let me patch you up then I will help you take care of this." He purred gently as he swiped a finger along his slightly droopy cock, making it rock hard again.

After cleaning him up and wrapping his chest. He made sure to take care of his wrists, which where raw from the cuffs. He took off his blindfold and leaned forward to take his cock into his mouth again. Eren let out a long, low moan.

He was glad to be free but he hated himself for giving in like that. The thought he was stronger than that. Then again, things where much different in the forest. He ran a hand through Levi's hair as he worked on his cock.

Levi took off the ring and plunged down onto the thick meat, making it fill his throat. He heard Eren try and warn him but it was too late as his thick load spurted down his throat. Eren came so hard that it caused him to blackout. But Levi swore he heard Eren whisper his name.

xXx

Again forgive me... I couldn't hurt Eren anymore… it hurt me in doing so... Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4- Fangs and Feet

Lalalalala~ I'm back my lovely little readers! Did you miss me? I hope so! Because the next Chapter is here! Warnings: some fluff, some cursing, someone visits and -DRUM ROLL PLEASE- Eren's wolf form! Please read responsibly. ;)

xXx

~Chapter Four~

~Fangs and Feet~

It had been two days since Eren submitted to Levi and he was not up for fighting back after what he went through. He rubbed his chest and winced as he tweaked one of his nipples. For some sick reason Levi had made Eren leave his nips pierced.

He was currently sitting out on the beach watching the waves roll and crash, the sound filling his ears. His nose wasn't used to the salty air so he really couldn't smell anything. So when Levi's voice sounded behind him it made him jump.

"Come in and let's get some lotion on your sun burn. Then I have some shrimp pasta for you." He said in a steady voice as his eyes traveled over his shirtless, sun burnt back.

"Naw I'm-" He started but was interrupted with a harsh growl, "Are you denying a _direct_ order?"

Eren's eyes widened and he scrambled up and inside and he said loudly, "No sir. Sorry sir. I will get the lotion."

Levi smirked and shook his head as he followed him inside, "Fool."

oOo

After they ate Eren helped with dishes and walked to the bedroom that they shared. As he flopped down onto the bed with a sigh he let his ears and tail out. It was the most he could do with that damn drug blocking his ability to shift. Eren let out a soft rumble as he felt a gentle scratch behind his ears. Then he let out a loud yelp as Levi gave him a shot in the back of his neck. He turned around with a growl and was met with a head rush.

"Hey. Don't do that. I didn't give you anything bad. But it has an awful side effect that acts like a tranquilizer dart. So just relax. I promise I won't do anything too weird." He gave a small chuckle and helped moved Eren's already sleep leaden body so he wouldn't fall from the bed. He wasn't out yet so Levi sat next to him and stroked his head until he was finally asleep.

Levi heaved a sigh and got up. "I hope this doesn't back fire on me... But I couldn't leave that drug in him any longer. I just pray he doesn't attack my guest tomorrow… Fun-fun…" He stripped out of his clothes and pulled on some boxers before covering Eren and himself and drifting into an uneasy sleep.

oOo

When Levi woke the next morning it was to a blissful howl of joy. He jerked upright and looked around only to see a huge- more like **massive **deep brown wolf wriggling excitedly on the floor. Levi paled as he watched and whispered in horror.

"You shed… _EVERYWHERE.._." He groaned as he saw the dark fur lying on the bed and over 90% of the carpet. "No! Stop it Eren! Don't do that on the floor! You're getting everything dirty!" He screeched and leapt up from the bed, causing Eren to leap to his paws and watch him with bright green eyes.

He looked around at the fur and whimpered softly as he slowly lay down and exposed his belly to Levi, while his tail wagged slowly.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned deeply as he walked over and pated the giant fur machine. "No more wolf inside, do you understand?" He growls lowly and opens the sliding door to the deck.

Eren rolls to his paws and barks happily and trots outside and immediately starts to run along the beach. Oh god he couldn't get enough of this. The strength and heat flowing through his body as he ran.

Levi watched him for a moment before looking at the mess in his bedroom. "Shit… I have to clean this up right now. Otherwise it's going to get tracked all over the house. Then what would Erwin think of me? Jeeze…" He grumbles darkly and goes to his closet and gets his cleaning gear and attacks the fur.

oOo

An hour or so later Levi had just finished removing the last traces of brown fur from his room. He sighed deeply and looked outside to see Eren was currently chasing a crab around. The poor thing was terrified and was scurrying for safety as the wolf playfully pawed at it.

"Oh joy... He is going to be hungry as hell. I better get something made for the idiot. Erwin still won't be here for some time but it will be better to feed him now." He grunted softly and walked to the kitchen to make blueberry pancakes. He had discovered that Eren absolutely loved blueberries and this was the easiest meal to add them too.

As he was finishing them up Eren walked in with a slash mark on his nose and tears in his eyes as he silently sat at the table.

"It got you, didn't it?" Levi laughed at the expression on his face as he set a heavy plate in front of him.

"Shut up Levi… It really hurt…" He sniffled but before he could start eating his face we jerked up and Levi started to clean the wound and put some cream on it.

"There. Now shut up and eat. It's got blueberries." He grunted and got some for himself. Eren looked at him gratefully before thanking him and digging in happily.

oOo

After Eren helped with the dishes, he was lounging on the couch when Levi walked in with a book in hand.

"Move your ass brat." He said dully as Eren moved so Levi could sit. After the black haired male was settled Eren plopped his head onto his lap. Levi gave him a look before rolling his eyes and stroking his head. "Spoiled little mutt."

"Hey! I'm not a mutt! I am a pure bred-" he starts before a new voice growled lowly, "Wolf." Eren twisted off the couch as an inhuman snarl ripped from his throat. He took a defensive stance in front of Levi. "Hunter."

Before Levi could say anything Erwin sank into a crouch and slowly went for a knife at his hip. Levi's eyes widen and her cried out, "No!" But he was a second too late as Eren ripped into his lupine form and lunged at Erwin. The hunter rolled away and whipped out a knife and aimed to slash it across the wolf's nose, but the massive beast's head was a little higher than he expected and he hit air. Eren snapped his teeth at him and if Erwin hadn't twisted out of the way he would no longer have a head. Instead Eren's teeth grazed his foot.

An ear splitting boom froze them both as Levi snapped his whip and bellowed, "THAT IS ENOUGH! Eren shift. Erwin knife away." He was met a growl of disbelief and the beginnings of an argument. He snapped the whip again and hissed darkly, "_Shift_. _Away_. _**Now**_."

They both did as told and glared at the other ready to attack again.

"Levi, why the hell do you have a wolf here?! Do you know how dangerous they are?" Erwin huffed, his gaze never leaving Eren's.

"Well hunter, do know how dangerous you are to us?! Do you understand what you do exactly?! Hmm? You kill friends! Destroy families! You take everything from us beasts just because we are different and all the other humans are scared of us! News flash, we are just as scared as you! We can never let our children play because we fear for their lives! So many of us have been cut down by your blade and how many of us have we killed?! Fewer than you! We only attacked and kill when such actions are done to us first! This world is hell for us! Constant running and hiding. And all for what? To be hunted and slaughtered like cattle! Now tell me again just who the dangerous one is here!" Eren screamed in a rant that left both Levi and Erwin in shock.

"I…" Erwin tried to speak but Eren shoved him back and stormed outside growling, "Don't even try that 'sorry' bullshit. I will be outside!"

Levi looked at Erwin grimly, "You done did fucked up man."

xXx

XD Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5- Blood and Love

I'm so sorry my dear readers! My life has been a mess! I hope this will make it up to you!

Warning: Language, violence, feels, hurts and agony.

Read Responsibly!

xXx

~Chapter 5~

~Blood and Love~

Eren was in a small grove of trees tearing the thickest one up. He was currently a wolf and using his dagger like teeth and claws trying to cut the damn thing down. He was so angry- no furious with that damn hunter. He wished it was the blond he was ripping up but Levi wouldn't have that.

Levi.

He was the cause of this pain and grief. Stupid tamer pissed him off too! He threw his head back and let out an enraged howl.

The howl carried all the way inside where Levi and Erwin were fighting each other.

"Erwin how dare you treat Eren like that! He didn't ask for any of this!" The shorter man snarled.

"Then why did you take him in and train him like a fucking lap dog Levi!? He is a wild animal that could kill you! Don't you understand that?!" Erwin yelled back grabbing his shoulders. Levi pushed Erwin back with surprising force.

"Don't you understand that they are living creatures too?!"

"They are unnatural, created illegally!" Erwin roared in Levi's face. Before anyone could say anything Eren appeared in human form and punched Erwin in the jaw. He stood in front of Levi with a level of hatred that neither Levi nor Erwin had felt before.

"You can yell and scream at me, hunter. But don't you _ever_ yell at Levi like that again. I will end you pitiful existence if you do." Eren spoke in a calm rage that would have made any other person or beast shit their pants. Eren's fingers where bleeding badly and Levi saw that he had ripped off pieces and even whole nails.

"Eren! What happened?" Levi gasped in shock and got the first aid kit and started treating the injuries.

"I was tearing at a tree in anger. When I paused to take a breather I heard you two yelling." Confusion glazed his green orbs. "And I felt… a new rage... a different one than before. When I saw Erwin in your face I am surprised that I shifted back to attack." Levi gave a small chuckle and bandaged his fingers.

Erwin snarled and glared at Eren, "shit… You've bonded to Levi..."

"Damn right he has!" Levi snapped, "I feed him, I clothe him, I pay attention to him, I clean up after him and I love him." Erwin sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes in pain. "That's right Erwin. I have moved past you. I don't need your protection any more. I don't need _you_."

Eren blinked in utter confusion, "You were with him? Why did you leave him?"

"Don't Levi. Please just don't say it." Erwin breathed through clenched teeth.

"Don't say what?" Levi spat at him as he stood up and walked closer to him, "don't say that you _beat_ me. You _hit_ me. You _kicked_ me. And worst of all Erwin you _raped_ me-" Levi was silenced with a slap that knocked him to the floor. Then Eren was a wolf with his fangs deep in Erwin's leg. He swung his head and threw him to the ground a few feet away. The wolf was furious as blood dripped from his maw. Erwin was screaming in pain as he tried to stop the bleeding. Levi looked up in confusion and tried to blink the dots in his vision away. Eren leapt at Erwin and raked his claws down his back before jumping away to avoid a knife.

This went on. Eren attacked and retreating as Erwin bled more and more. Levi finally was able to stand when he saw Eren going for his neck this time. He threw himself at Eren and knocked the massive wolf off kilter as Erwin's blade swung around and slashed down Levi's back cutting _deep_ making the raven haired male scream out.

Eren froze and looked down at Levi. He shifted back and ran for the phone. He called for help and in minutes a helicopter was there. They loaded a barely alive Erwin and an unconscious Levi. They were forced to take Eren for the naked male wouldn't let go of the injured tamer. Tears fell from the beast's eyes as he whispered over and over again, "I love you… I love you… Please don't leave me…"

xXx

Dun hate okay? It… It just came out like this… I don't know how I should feel about it either… Next updated when… well when. :s


End file.
